A New Story
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: What if Padmé survived and was able to raise Luke? What if Vader had gotten his hands on Leia? What would happen if Padmé wanted her daughter back after nineteen years. With the help of Han Solo, Chewbacca and her son she have that chance. A new story starts when she finds her and her former husband but is this really want Leia wants? Is it possible to forget about the hatred?


Years had gone by since she last been in contact with her brother, in fact the last time was the moment they both had been born, just before their father got his hands on the tiny girl that was named Leia, nineteen years had gone by and she had been raised by the empire. Or rather by the man everyone knew as Darth Vader. Nothing of Anakin was left and no one spoke about who he had been. Still the years had formed the girl, formed her full of hatred and despise for the rebels and the brother and mother she knew was alive. She had been raised by the darkest thing in the entire universe and she wouldn't forgive or forget that.

Still under the years she had grew used to the reputation of being just as cruel as her father, nothing would change her they said. She couldn't possibly have gotten any traits from her mother. Still when Leia sat there in the mornings infront of the mirror and pulled her hair up in a bun she only saw faint features of her mother. Her eyes, chin, nose, hair. Everything was from her mother she was so sure of that and it pained her that she had to not only look at herself but also her mother. The mother that didn't even fight for her. With a sigh she stood up and laced her own boots before stepping out of the room, continuing down the hall with an cold expression. It was better to be feared then loved. That's what she had learn. She gave a small nod when she passed the generals that immediately stood straighter and let her pass them into the room. Few had tried saying no to the girl because everyone knew that if they did they would not only meet the wrath of her father but also the wrath of her.

Leia glanced around the room, making her way over to her father that was looking over the planet down below, she stood beside him and glanced up at the taller man. What had been under that mask? How did her father really look? She doubted she would ever know. "Morning Father." It was an habit of hers, trying to act as human as possible around the man she trusted with her life. She knew her father could be cruel but he had always watched over her, that she appreciated more then anything.

Vader turned around slightly and looked down at the shorter woman, nodding slightly as his own good morning and looked back out down on the planet. "Have you been training this morning Leia? You know it's important." He shook his head slightly when he watched the other men work, how had he been granted these kinds of imbeciles? He doubted anyone could work slower then this.

"I didn't father, I was busy with other things but I promise i'll get to it this evening…" Leia glanced down at the saber in her belt and thought for a moment. She knew her father had been a Jedi once. Before the whole come to the dark thing started but she never imagined he would get her an lightsaber of her own. A saber he made sure she trained with everyday. It was weird thinking it was the only gift she had received from him. Perhaps deep down he cared for her and he wanted her safe but she doubted it. She doubted everything about the life she had been living for so many years. "Father, why are we stopping here…"

"Good, it's important you know how to defend yourself, even though I know you can throw a punch." He shook his head slightly before taking a deep breathe, leading her over to the control panel. "The rebels have a secret station down here at Alderaan, we are going to try the death star at it… the galaxy doesn't need to handle traitors."

"Alderaan? It's a friendly planet… you do realize this right?" She glanced up with furrowed eyebrows, she saw no reason in destroying it but if it was a threat for the empire then perahaps there was a reason. Still she didn't see why they should punish everyone.

"Filled with rebel scum… Leia the honor is yours." He nodded towards the buttons and was quite amused about the whole thing, Alderaan had been hiding Padmé and Luke, they had been trusting the wrong people that was for sure. "Go on"

Leia took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a moment, she had to. She had no other choice then this. She slowly moved towards the buttons and saw how it loaded. Just when she was about to press down the button the doors opened and immediately a blaster battled started. Two men, one older woman and a wookie? Was this some kind of joke?

"Leia don't you dare." The woman spoke and ducked when the shooting continued.

In that moment she realized exactly which people had come into the room and she quickly brought her lightsaber up, standing close to her father that wasn't exactly amused by the whole situation. Leia took a jump and knocked a blaster from the brown haired man down on the floor with a small kick. Moving on to duck from what she could imagine was her brothers lightsaber. "Get away from me." She practically roared when she felt how the brown haired mans hand slinked around her waist in attempt to keep her still. In just a few second the man had met the wall, thank the empire for her father.

"What are you doing here." Vader looked at Padmé for a moment, she had grown older. Her eyes wasn't as bright as they had been, everything was changed and if she believed she would get out with Leia with her she believed wrong. "You have one chance, leave or die."

Padmé laid a hand on her sons back while she glanced to Chewy who helped Han up on his feet. "She is my daughter too, Lukes sister and I won't let you make her into some monster." She took a small breathe and looked at the younger woman, she really was beautiful. There where no doubts there was anger there, a deep anger for both herself and Luke but she was willing to take the chance. "Leia you can't stay here."

"You never wanted me to begin with so no i won't come with you, or whoever you brought with you." She scoffed and shook her head, ignoring the look from what now was quite confirmed on her mind that it was her brother. "Leave, now."

"Come on princess, I got paid to bring you with me and I won't leave without you." Han rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly while he saw how Leia's eyes immediately got darker.

"What did you call me?"

"Princess."

"You stuck up scruffy looking nerf herder rebel scum!" She took a step forward but was immediately pulled back by her father and she stood still for a moment, shooting Han the biggest death glare she could manage.

"Leia, you don't belong here… you belong with us…" Luke stepped forward and shook his head slightly when he watched her, everything made sense now. All his life something was missing and now when she saw her sister for the first time everything fell into place. He was missing her. "Come on... you know you would be happier with us."

"I don't think I would and how dare you talk to me like you know me?" She huffed and turned of the saber, looking up to her father. Why was he so calm? Why didn't he just throw them all into the wall and let her go? Nothing made sense.

"Padmè se have chosen, leave"

"I won't... I'm sorry about this Anakin..." Padmè sighed heavily but nodded to Han that immediately started shooting again, Stormtroopers invading the room again and while Vader quickly started moving his saber Chewy grabbed Leia, throwing her saber to look and hurrying out with the others after him. Trying to keep the kicking Leia still where she was hanging over his shoulder. How had he and Han agreed to this?

Quickly enough they entered the falcon and hurried on the way, Chewy dropped Leia on the small couch and quickly started flying, looking behind him when Han yelled that they had gotten into their own ships.

Leia sat there, wanting to strangle them all from what they just did and she stood up and immediately jumped on top of Luke's back to wrestle him down. Han was quicker and hit her over the head with his blaster, making her pass out on the floor. Now a new story just started.


End file.
